The Fox Bride
by Tsukareta no Kamisama Kiito
Summary: Being reborn as personification of Russia, Ivan Braginsky always visited Indonesia's country to remembering someone he holds dear. But one day, when Russia visited Japan, he encountered such a beautiful fox. He wanted to marry the fox, but...? A forbidden love about a country and a spirit. Rate T, only fluff and angst inside.


_**The Fox Bride**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A Hetalia FanFiction**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pairing:**_

 _ **RusIndo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _ **Yaoi, angst overload, typographical error, destroyed grammar**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rin:**_

 _ **Hey! It's me again.**_

 _ **You know, at first I wanted to make a fanfic about Hetalia characters in Nier:Automata world but… I was confused who would be Adam, Eve, 2B, 9S, A2, or other side characters;;**_

 _ **So I decided to make this short fic. Only two chapters if I'm too lazy, but only one chapter if I'm in mood to finish all of it. And again, another RusIndo. You can press the back button on your phone, and… Pretend that you never see this fic. Thankies.**_

 _ **Oh yeah, I forgot to mention! This fanfic is a sequel to my previous fanfic "Don't Remember Me". Russia was reborn, and as for Indonesia… Yea, he died, but he was rebirthed as a youkai lol.**_

 _ **Legends:**_

"Write." = speaking

'Write.' = thinking

 _Write_ = dramatization, past

 **Write** = Summary

 _ **Write**_ = Author's note

 _ **Enjoy and please leave me a review!**_

 **Summary:**

 **Youkai. Everyone knows that this kind of things is a supernatural beings, which cannot be seen by normal people. But they still believe that youkai is existed, and even humans believed that youkai is always beside them, everywhere they went.**

 **Russia, on the other hand, one day visited Japan. When he's strolling around inside a forest, he heard a voice that seems like crying. As he went to see who was it, all he found was…?**

 _Moscow, 16.23 p.m._

"See you in another two weeks, brother."

Russia nodded his head to his sister, Belarus, before entered his private plane. Soon, his plane takes off, heading to the East Asia country that was known as the Land of the Rising Sun.

Yes, Russia always wanted to look around Japan. He's a bit bored looking at the snow, and he's satisfied enough when visited Kirana last time.

 _So this time, rather than visiting Alfred nor Arthur, he decided to pay a visit to Kiku._

Last time, Japan once told him a folklore. About there's such a beautiful human fox, who resides deep inside Fuji mountain, and everyone always admired that fox. Russia is a bit curious about it, and he said that he wanted to pay a visit to that fox too, by visiting the fox statue inside the forest.

 _He wondered, like what this fox would be, if only he can see it._

"How beautiful is it, I wonder…?" He questioned himself, gazing outside the round window with a slight smile.

 _Osaka, 15.12 p.m._

"Welcome, Russia-san." Japan greeted in his usual japanese accent, as the russian nodded his head.

"Da. So… Can you take me to the fox's place right now?" He asked. Kiku looked surprised.

"Now? But you're just arrived…"

"I want to see like what the statue was. Your story took my interest a bit." Russia said with a smile. Japan stayed silent, before nodded his head and throws him a smile.

"Here we are. The fox statue is nearby Lake Kawaguchi." Japan said to the russian.

"Please don't stray around too much. _Fuji-san_ is a sacred place, so—" his words stopped when finding Russia is not on his side anymore. The japanese sweatdropped, and started to panic.

"Russia-san?! Where did he go?!"

"Uh, sir… Russia-san already entered the forest…"

"What?! Hurry, search for him!" Kiku said, completely in panic.

Meanwhile, as for the said russian, was wondering around inside the forest. Yes, probably it's still afternoon, but the view inside this forest is astounding. Those violet eyes of his rolls around, looking every part of the forest as he stepped the rocky stairs.

" _Uuu…"_

Russia stopped walking. He heard a slight voice that seemed like a crying person. But on top of that, it also sounded like a male.

 _Maybe a lost child?_

"I should check it out." The russian mumbled, before head to the voice. He passed some trees, until he stopped and founds a fox statue— which seemed dusty.

Russia tilted his head in confusion. Is this the fox statue which Japan told him? Looks so dusty, he should say.

The lad walked closer to the statue, before cleaning it up a bit until it's pretty clean enough for him. A smile curved on his lips, before he steps back a bit to look at the statue.

It looks small, yet looked cute and beautiful in the same time. The fox has four fluffy tails, it's eyes is closed, and the position of the fox was sitting. Not long, he heard a sniff, making the lad flinched for a second.

"U-uh…"

" _W-who's there?!"_

Russia startled. Did he just heard a voice nearby the statue? It sounded like a child— and a male one, to be exact. His violet eyes looked around, but he found no one.

"Um, I am Russia— and I'm just a visitor." He replied to the question.

Silence soon dominates the air. Russia's a bit panic when the voice suddenly vanished, and he's startled again when heard the sound of leaves being stepped on.

 _Until those violet orbs found something— no, someone with fluffy tails and a pair of cute fox ears._

He didn't believe for what did he saw. A male, that was smaller from him— with height around his chest, wearing japanese traditional clothes. The figure slowly walked closer to the russian, but stopped nearby the fox statue.

"Rus…sia?"

He stayed silent for awhile, before nodding his head. He observed the smaller one, until his eyes met with a pair of hazel orbs, like a chocolate. He also founds a jasmine flower attached to the right fox ear, and that makes the smaller figure more cuter. But he realized that this fox resembles to someone he knew in the past.

 _And he also realized; that this figure isn't a girl. But a boy._

"Why are you here…? I thought that no one would visit my house anymore…"

The fox's voice sounded small. Russia almost can't hear what did he say. A smile curved on the russian's face.

"Are you the said fox?" Russia asked, earning a confused look from the fox.

" _The one who known as the beautiful fox."_

The brown-haired fox looked shocked. He turned his head away, before a light nod he gave to the russian.

"Yes… Humans always admired me, but that's all in the past. I'm just remain as a folklore, and no one really believes if I still around this mountain…"

Russia blinked. Does this fox once known as a God or something? But he decided to not to question that.

The taller male can see that the fox was playing with his fingers. A small, yet petite looked hands with slender fingers that the nails are painted in black, somehow makes him almost forget the fact that this fox is a male. He reached out, grabbing the smaller lad hands gently.

"W-what?" The fox seemed confused and shocked in the same time when his hands are being held. He looked at Russia, who was kneeling infront of him suddenly.

"Your hands. It's slender… And small. It's cute." Russia stopped for a second. The fox blushed lightly when hearing that.

"Say, what's your name?"

"E-eh? Why are you asking me that?" The fox asked, sounded confused.

" _So that I can remember you and visit you again and again."_

Hearing that, the brown-haired lad blushed. He rolled those hazel eyes of his away, before mumbled something.

"Hm? What is that?"

"…It's… _Adrian Saputra._ "

Those violet eyes widens. Rather than a name like a japanese would, the name sounded like an indonesian. _And the one he knew in the past, even._

No, no, no. There's no way Kirana's twin is being rebirthed as a _youkai._

"Then… It's Putra, da?" Russia smiled, before he stood up and stared down to the smaller male. Putra, or the fox, only nodded his head.

" _Nice to meet you then. I am Ivan Braginskiy, Putra."_

The fox stayed silent. He only nodded his head, as he smiled to the russian. Russia still didn't release those small hands, but the next second he flinched when hearing Japan's voice calling him out.

"A-ah. I'm sorry, but I have to go." Russia said, slightly leaning his body forward to the fox.

"W-where? Will you come back?" Putra asked, his tone sounded worried and a bit scared. Russia releases those petite hands, before he patted the fox head softly.

"I will. Just wait here, okay? I will come back to see you." Russia said, smiling to the smaller male before he kissed the fox's forehead, and immediately leaves when the footsteps are getting closer.

Putra stayed silent. His cheeks are tinted with pink, before those small hand of his touched his forehead. A smile curved on his lips, before he chuckled.

"He's an interesting human." He mumbled, and vanished when the sun sets.

"Please don't go and wander by yourself again, Russia-san!" Japan scolded to the russian, who was drinking a cup of green tea.

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry." Russia said, smiling innocently to the japanese man. Kiku sighed deeply, massaging his temples.

"I already prepared a bath for you. You can go after you're done drinking." Japan said, before he excused himself to leave. Russia only looked at the silhouette of the japanese that leaving him, before he stared at the forest not far from his sight.

 _He wants to meet that fox again right now, somehow._

"…Just like Japan said, he _is_ beautiful." Russia mumbled, sipping his tea a bit while thinking about the supernatural being he met before.

"But yet… He look alike with _him._ Maybe he's rebirthing as a soul?" He questioned himself again. The russian shook his head lightly, before putting the cup of tea down and stood up, as he went to the forest that was nearby.

 _He want to meet him now._

 _Now._

 _Right now._

 _Soon._

"Putra!" He yelled loudly inside the forest, hoping the owner of the name will appear. His feet stepped deeper inside the forest, as he yells the same name again.

"Putra! It's me, Ivan! Come out!" He yelled again, and stopped walking when heard some footsteps behind him. When Russia is about to turn his body around, someone hugged him from behind, making him flinched for a second.

His violet eyes catches four tails that looked fluffy, before he rolled his eyes and founding the familiar male with a pair of brown fox ears.

"You're here." The fox said softly. His voice is a bit muffled because he pressed his face to Russia's scarf, snuggling to it lightly.

"Da. I told you I will come and meet you again, right?" The russian asked, smiling. He turned his body, before hugged back the smaller male.

"Xaxaxa— you're so small, I'm afraid that I'll crush you." Russia chuckled, earning a whining from the fox.

"Don't crush me! It'll be hurt!" Putra whined, before he puffed his cheeks a bit and pressed his face on Russia's chest this time.

"I won't. Why would I crush such a beautiful fox like you?" The platinum-haired male said with a smile, earning a blush from the other.

"Quit calling me that—"

"Oh? Why?" Russia asked, smiling innocently.

"You're making me embarassed hearing it—" Putra replied, still drowning his face on the taller male's chest. A laugh can be heard next, before a pat was landed on the top of that brown locks.

" _Then I'll make you more embarassed."_

The fox drowned his face more. He's startled for the next second when Russia suddenly lifted him up.

"You know, I think it'll be forbidden in your world, but…" Russia stopped. Putra blinked those hazel orbs.

" _Can a country marry a spirit like you?"_

The fox flinched. Actually, that kind of thing is impossible, even in his realm that _youkai_ isn't allowed to marry a human.

"U-uh… I don't know if a country. But spirits like us aren't allowed to marry a human, because that's breaking the rules." The fox replied.

"H-how about you? Does a human allowed to marry a country?"

Those violet eyes widens. Actually, a human can't marry a country. Because a country needs to marry another country so that they'll become "one" literally.

 _Country isn't a human. They will live for eternity until the earth is destroyed._

 _But what about a spirit like Putra? He also can't marry a human, because that human eventually will grow old and died._

"…Countries are not allowed to marry a human." Russia replied, after staying silence for awhile. Those fox ears dropped, as his hazel orbs looked to the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing… I was thinking something impossible." Putra smiled to the russian.

Russia stared at the fox. He don't know why, but he wanted to marry this lad which he lifts up right now. He wanted him to be his bride.

 _His fox bride._

"…Say, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"E-eh?" Putra blinked. He shook his head lightly.

"Do you remember some things that related to… Humans called as 'previous life'?"

This makes the fox confused. He tilted his head to the side, while raising one of his eyebrows.

"Uh… No? I only remember my name when I was born." He answered.

"There's nothing else?"

"Um…" Putra rolled his eyes, thinking. "Ah. I also remember a name, which is 'Kirana Maharani' and... 'Muhammad Anwar'. But I don't know those names."

" _And… You're also inside my memories, somehow."_

Hearing those, Russia's eyes widened. Did he really the one whom he holds dear in the past? But why he's rebirthing as a spirit?

 _And a fox, on top of that._

"…Rather than call you Putra, can I… Call you as Indoneziya?" Russia asked. Putra blinked his eyes.

"Indo…neziya?" He repeated, imitating his accent.

"Da. Do you mind?" Russia asked again. The brown-haired fox thought about if for awhile, before he smiled and shook his head.

" _No. It suits me somehow."_

Russia smiled. He snuggled to the smaller male's stomach, earning some laugh from the fox.

"Ivan, stop it— you're tickling me!" Indonesia laughed, his cheeks turned red because laughing too much.

"No way. You're warm." Russia replied with a muffled voice, before he smelled the fox's scent.

 _Like a jasmine flower._

"…Sweet." He mumbled, smiling as he closed his eyes. The scent calms him down somehow. Indonesia looked at the russian, before he lightly patted those platinum locks and stroking it softly.

" _Let's meet again here, tomorrow."_

— _ **To Be Continued—**_

 _ **Rin:**_

 _ **I knew it. I'm too lazy to finish all of this in one chapter.**_

 _ **I'll try to update this fanfic as fast as I can, if this /goddamn/ fever is gone.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **And please give me a review, mate. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**_


End file.
